


In memory of my great expectations

by Deconblus



Category: Great Expectations - Charles Dickens
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deconblus/pseuds/Deconblus
Summary: Too short for a summary ;)





	

Miss Haversham goes  
round and wound  
about the table laden with dead hope.  
The wound never heals  
and the heel never is replaced.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the one year anniversary of when I was jilted.


End file.
